Lone Protecter
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Sequel to Protecters.Ghosts are attacking the town relentlessly, her parents have disappeared, and Clockwork suddenly said goodbye, Jazz feels as if she's the only one Looking out for Danny. Plus Finals are coming! CxJ
1. Setting up the stage for another play

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of Protectors! If you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you do, or you might be a little lost. To those who have read that story, Welcome back! Now who's ready for some angst! Yes, this story will have angst... lots and lots of angst. But fear not! There will be fluffy parts! Yay for fluff! And its not like the last story's bit of fluff . but you'll have to wait till about chapter 4 for the first piece, and then it just gonna be dream fluff.

Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of it's characters! But I own Esper... okay, so I don't own her name, it was inspired from a Final fantasy game, because of the rock around her neck.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She looked around the familiar place, trying to find the one who lived here. 'Where could he be!' She sighed and started walking forward. She looked at the gears and clocks floating by in the background, hoping for a glimpse of either purple cloth or blue skin. She kept wondering the halls for what seemed like hours, slowly losing hope of finding the one she was searching for. 'Could he have left? But this is his tower!' She felt tears coming to her eyes and tried to hold them back.

'I'm alone now... All alone...'

Jazz was rudely woken from her dream when Danny slammed open her door and rushed into the room. "Danny! What have I told you about coming into my room with out knocking!" She sat up in her bed and lost her fury when she saw the worry on Danny's face. "Jazz, Mom and Dad are gone!" He handed her a note that he had clenched in his hand. She took it and smoothed it out.

"Dear Danny and Jazz,

Your father and I had an urgent business we had to take care of. We aren't sure when we will be finished with it, so we're leaving Jazz in charge. Should you need anything, we have left an ATM and a credit card in your names, please don't buy anything unnecessary. We're sorry we had to leave so suddenly. Be careful and know that we both love you!

Love, Maddie."

"What's going on?" She looked up at her brothers confused face and was reluctant to answer him. "I don't know Danny. I don't know."

88888888888

Clockwork watched as the Fenton siblings worry over their parents disappearance, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help.

"Hey ya Clockwork! What 'cha doin' there?" He turned and saw a ghost girl, 10 years old in appearance, floating behind him staring intently at the screen with red eyes. "What are you doing here Esper? I thought I told you you were never permitted here again." He asked in a tired voice. The girl shrugged, "I was bored back at my place. Besides, have I ever listened to you? Anyways who's the red head and spiky?" He repressed a sigh at the ghosts blunt disrespect. "None of your business, now go back to your own realm of the ghost zone." The girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue " Nuh uh, I don't wanna." Her eyes widened when she finally realized who the two were. "Those guys are Danny and Jazz Fenton aren't they! The ones that the Ancients said that you couldn't ever see again!"

Clockwork lost his patience with the girl. "Esper! Leave! NOW!" Esper looked at him, rolling her eyes "Alright! Alright! Geez, someones crabby." She opened a bluish portal with the red stone around her neck and went through. Clockwork looked back to the screen, remembering his meeting with the Ancient Ghosts right after the fiasco with Phantom.

_Flash back_

"Clockwork, we have heard from the Observers that you have severely meddled in the mortal realm. What do you say to this?" Clockwork looked up at the one of the seven purple robed ancient ghosts that had spoken. "I say that yes, I have meddled, but I have reason." Another Ancient ghost spoke up, "And this reason is?" Clockwork looked over at the speaker, "The reason is I was preventing the second halfa, Daniel Fenton, from becoming evil." The first ghost spoke again, so Clockwork turned back to face him. "And what about the human girl, Jasmine Fenton? What are your reasons for letting her coming to your realm numerous times?" He looked down, afraid to let the Ancients to see the emotion on his face as he knew what their reaction to his answer would be, "I have no reasons for that." Several shocked mutters broke out among the ghosts when they heard that until another voice spoke above the rest.

"ENOUGH!" The speaker waited until the mutters quieted down to speak again "Clockwork you have broken the most important law, and therefor you may not interfere in the lives of the Fentons, or any one around them." Clockwork looked up at the speaker with surprise "But what of Daniel? If I do not protect them, he may become like Phantom." The ghosts muttered for awhile before coming to a conclusion "We will deal with that should the problem arise. We are giving you the task of going to the mortal realm one last time, and remove the device that allows Jasmine Fenton to travel to your tower." Clockwork nodded solemnly and disappeared into a portal and reappeared in Jazz's room.

He looked around and saw the device laying on her dresser, along with a medallion that he had given her when he rescued her from Skulker. 'They said only to take the device...' He floated over and picked up the device before thinking, 'I have to say good bye...' He turned invisible and teleported himself to the hospital where she was last and saw her talking to Danny and Sam. He watched as her parents came barging into the room, which let her escape from her brothers questioning. He followed her as she walked down the halls to a lounge like area.

He then came up right behind her and spoke into her ear, "You do know that you'll have to answer him eventually right?" Clockwork smiled as she jumped and looked around. She looked worried so he wrapped an arm around her and took her hand in his, assuring her that he was there. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled at the question, it seemed everyone was wondering that "The same thing you are, avoiding being questioned."

It was the truth, the others were going to bug him for answers, The Observers were most likely going to be the worst. Unconsciously he started to rub her hand with his thumb. "Those green floating things that were talking to you earlier?" She asked. He nodded his head till he remembered that he was invisible, "Yes. They're called Observers. They watch over time much like I do, but they have no power to control it. So they have me do their deeds for them." She nodded against him. "So what did you do to get in trouble?" He sighed, he knew she was smart enough to know he was in trouble. "I broke the only real rule that I am suppose to follow by meddling in this time period." He could here the confusion in her voice when she asked, "What does that mean?"

He decide since he was in enough trouble as it was he might as well let her see him as he said goodbye. He became visible once more and turned her so she faced him and gave a sad smile. Looking at her face he had an urge to touch it so he raised on of his gloved hands to caress her cheek. "It means..." He didn't want to do it, but he knew he must. "Good bye..." He had no clue why he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He pulled back and looked at her with sorrow "And I'm sorry." He raised his staff and pushed the button on top and disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared at his tower, felling strange emotions that a ghost shouldn't normally feel.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Okay first chapter is done! Jack and Maddie are gone, and I gave Clockwork's point of view of the last chapter of Protectors. And I know some people think that Clockwork could have been one of the Ancient ghosts that defeated Pariah Dark first, but that wouldn't work for my story, so I made it like this...

The seven Ancient ghosts- They pretty much rule over everything. They don't interfere in the mortal plane, but watch over it and the ghost zone to make sure they don't destroy themselves. They also usually have those below them to do their work for them.

Observers, Clockwork, Esper, and others- they are stronger then normal ghosts, but weaker then the Ancients. They follow rules that the Ancients set up for them and live in there own homes in a far area of the ghost zone.

Ghosts like Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, etc. -They have only heard of the others in legends and have no clue about the monarchy.

That sound plausible to you guys? And Esper will be kinda important later. I'll try my best to make her seem real and not like a Mary sue. If you're, for some unknown reason, interested in what she looks like, tell me in your review and I'll tell you when I reply to you, but I wasn't going to put it in the story cause I dislike it when authors do that, it interrupts the whole story line you know? And please sign in, I can't not answer any questions that you have unless you sign in!


	2. The plot creeps along slowly

A/N: I am aware that some people fear that my OC and Danny will get together like in many stories that run rampant here. So I will asure you, Esper and Danny will NOT get together. I'm an avid Danny/Sam supporter .: Waves DxS flag:. and I only intruduced Esper because I need a person to do something in the future who knew both Jazz and Clockwork and could travel between the two realms, since Clockwork can't and the observers probally wouldn't. Besides, I like Fright knight and Vlad, not Danny. But no romance for my OC! 'sides, she acts like a 10 year old.

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jazz sat down at Casper Highs cafeteria, watching her brother and his friends talk amongst themselves, most likely about their parents disappearance. 'It's strange that they left all of a sudden and just left a short note. Not even a number or a time frame in which they would be gone.' She sighed and focused on eating her lunch, thinking about the finals that were in a couple of days.

She was about halfway done with the slop that the school called lunch when she heard the customary cry of the Box Ghost coming from the cafeteria's kitchen. "BEWARE! For I am the Box ghost! Ruler of all things square and cubical!" She rolled her eyes and saw that Danny did the same as he ran out of the cafeteria's doors. A second later he re-entered as Danny Phantom and proceeded to beat the Box ghost and suck him into the Thermos within a minute. He looked at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. He just nodded tiredly and flew away.

'With Mom and Dad gone the ghosts have been attacking almost none stop for some reason. And I'm the only one looking out for him... Sure, Mom and Dad didn't know that Danny was Phantom, but they watched out for him when he's human. But now I have to watch out for both sides alone.' She looked down at the yellow gear shaped medallion that she had hidden in her purse so she wouldn't get strange remarks about it. She took it out and held it close to her. 'Well, you might still look after him, but I don't know if I can rely on you...' Her mood was lowered even more when she thought about the events that happened about three months ago. 'Why... Why did he leave like that? And why did he say he was sorry! Was he sorry that he had to leave? That Danny got hurt fighting Phantom? Or was it because he kissed me...'

"Jazz, your blushing, again." Sam's voice broke through her thoughts. She quickly put the medallion back into her purse and looked up to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker standing across the table from her. "Guys! What are you doing here!" Tucker and Sam sat down across from her while Danny went around the table and sat next to her "What, can't a guy and his friends sit with his older sister?" She looked at him and said, "No, not really." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, we are."

She just nodded and went back to eating her food, but Danny spoke up again. "So Jazz... What was up with that blush that Sam pointed out? Come to think about it, you've been blushing alot lately." She refused to look at him and focused on her food. "That's none of your business, little brother." She could hear his smile as he got into full sibling pestering mode "Yes it is, I have to make sure you don't have a repeat that incident with Johnny 13." Jazz sighed, unhappy that he brought up that, again. "Relax Danny, I'm not dating him or any other evil ghost." Danny laughed until Tucker innocently teased, "Evil ghosts? Does that mean its a good ghost then?" The three of them were laughing until they noticed that she looked like someone who had been caught red handed.

"Jazz..." Danny started. She caved before he could bug her about it. "It was just a kiss! Jeez! Besides, I don't think I'll ever see him again." She said the last part with remorse. Danny looked at his sister with surprise. "You kissed a ghost! Eww... Wait, who! When!" She mumbled under her breath so none of them heard her. "Who?" They all asked her. She said something again, but it was still to quiet to here. "Jazz, speak up." Danny said, serious for once. "Clockwork okay! It was when he said goodbye." She said in an exasperated tone. The three looked at her with their eyes as wide as they could be until they made the same disgusted face. "Eww. I did not need to know that." She rolled her eyes at her brothers comment. "Your the one who asked."

After he said goodbye, Jazz hadn't been her normal cheery, know it all, bossy self. Being the concerned younger brother, meaning that his parents had asked him to since they had no luck, he confronted her about it. After a long, winding, confusing, talk, that involved alot of yelling and frustration, Jazz finally told Danny everything. Except that certain part of the goodbye. He was, of course, mad that she didn't tell him sooner, but got over it when he saw how sad she was.

Jazz was pulled out of her thoughts when Valerie walked past their the table, chatting with a friend. "Mr. Masters is coming by tomorrow to the lab to check on the progress of our recent projects. Dad hopes..." The four of them stopped listening after that and looked at each other. "You don't think..." Jazz started before Danny angrily cut in. "Who else would want both of them? I can't believe I didn't see it in the fist place!"

They couldn't talk about what Vlad had to do with their parents disappearance because the bell signaling the end of the period had rung.

8888888888

"It's not like Vlad though... Why would he kidnap both of them? His plans are usually just to make dad look like an idiot." Jazz thought aloud as she laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She was taking a break from studying for her finals, even though they were so close. A knock cut her off from her thoughts and Danny's head peered around the edge of her door.

"Hey Jazz, I'm going out for a bit." She sat up and looked at him. "Oh? Why are you telling me?" He stopped peeking and stepped fully inside. "I don't know, it just seemed wrong to leave and not tell anybody." She nodded. "Okay, just call me if you need help with a ghost or something." He nodded and left, leaving his sister to her thoughts once more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: If your wondering, Vlad does own Valerie's fathers work place, A portrait of him was shown there in 'Flirting with Disaster' so it isn't speculation. Yes I know it's a short chapter compared to the last one, sorry! The next chapter will have some DxS in it.


	3. ghost fights and a glimsp at the enemy

A/N: Who wants a tiny bit of DxS! Oh, and the Clockwork and Jazz pairing has officially gotten a name! Timely intelligence! Hmm, that sounds like a good name for a one shot...

Disclaimer: Chaotic pink chocobo doesn't own Danny... Please don't sue chaotic pink chocobo, she ish very sleepy. Thankies...zzzzzz

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Danny went to the usual meeting spot for him and his two friends, which was under a big willow tree in the park. He saw Sam standing underneath the tree and waved to her. "Hey Sam!" He looked around to see if he could spot his other friend, Tucker, but he couldn't. "Where's Tucker?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders in response. "I haven't seen him since..." She was interrupted by Danny's cell phone going off. He gave her an apologetic look as he answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Danny" _Tucker's voice sounded distracted as it came though the ear piece. "Tucker? Where are you? We were suppose to..." Tucker interuppted Dannt in the middle of his senteance. _"Yeah, about that, I forgot that my Aunt and Uncle was coming over. Mom is having me look over my little cousin while they go shopping for some stuff. So you and Sam will have to go on with out me... Jennifer! NO! Get out of that! I gotta go Danny, Have fun!" _ Tucker hanged up immediately after that. Danny did the same and looked up at Sam.

"Well?" She asked as he put away the phone. "I guess it's just the two of us. Tucker has to babysit his younger cousin." Sam smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his. "What should we do then?" He smiled back at her, but his smile was more of a smirk. He unwrapped her arm from his and said in a teasing way, "Well I guess I could always go home and study..." She swatted him playfully on the shoulder and grinned. "Or you could come with me to the movies. There is a monster thriller that suppose to be real scary." Danny smirk broke into a grin too as he thought about it. 'Scary movie, plus dark movie theater, plus girlfriend...' He took her arm in his and said "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!

After his trip to the hospital, which was caused by over doing it when he was fighting Dan Phantom, Sam had confronted him and told her of her feelings, which he promptly returned and the two had been going out since. They had kept quiet about it so no one else knew about it. The taunts of being lovebirds would be worse then when they weren't actually going out.

8888888888

A ghost vulture flew through a castle to the room where it's master waited for him. The vulture landed at it's masters feet and bowed his head before speaking. "The half breed has left his sister alone. Shall we take her now?" His master was quiet, thinking before it answered. "No, wait till they are asleep. She maybe human, but she can use the weapons that parents created. But send a ghost to fight her, and another one to fight her brother." The vulture looked questioningly at it's master.

"If I may ask, why fight them with no intent to capture or harm?" It's master rolled its eyes, it couldn't believe how stupid its servant was. "Because they will get tired, they'll sleep deeper. Therefore, the girl will be easier to capture." The vulture bowed it's head. "Of course, so stupid of me." It's master dismissed by waving it's hand. The vulture bowed once more before flapping it's green wings to become air borne. It turned in midair and flew out the way it came, intending to follow it's masters plan. Now being alone the vulture's master broke into a grin. "Soon... Soon my job will be complete, then it will be up to Them to inadvertently finish his plans."

8888888888

Danny and Sam sat at the back of the dark theater, there were only a couple of people besides them since it was a school night. Since none of them knew who they were, the two teenagers decided it was safe to act like normal boy friend and girlfriend. Sam was sitting sideways in her seat, her legs draping over one arm rest and was resting her head on Danny's shoulder, who had his arm wrapped around her. The movie was half over and the people on screen were figuring out how to destroy the monster.

The room got cold all of a sudden and Danny saw his breath, Sam saw it as well and sighed as she swung her body so she was sitting on the chair properly. "Those ghosts always come at the worst times." Danny nodded his head in agreement as Ember appeared in the middle of the theater and everyone besides the two fled in a panic. "Aww, the two lovebirds are having a date, how sweet." Ember taunted the two. Seeing that everyone had left, Danny transformed into his ghost form and floated up and faced off with the ghostly rock star. "We were, until you came along."

Ember was surprised at his comment. "You... you two are actually dating now!" She shook her head at the thought. "I honestly thought it would never happen." Danny looked at her, surprised and slightly offended. "What do you mean by that?" Ember rolled her eyes. "Please, you were so totally clueless, and she wasn't exactly..." She shook her head. "Ugh, why am I telling you this!" She brought up her guitar that she had hanging around her. "Come on ghost boy, show me your moves!" She struck a cord that sent out energy waves towards the halfa.

8888888888

Jazz was sitting at her desk, trying to study when she heard something bang against something else downstairs. 'Danny shouldn't be home yet...' She got up from the desk and grabbed the Fenton anti-creep stick, version 2.5, that her mother made her keep by her bed side. Unlike the original anti-creep stick, which was just an old bat with the word Fenton on it, this one also hurt ghosts as well as humans. It also had a built in Fenton thermos.

She stealthily walked down the hall and stairs and saw a ghost in pink and white stripped pajamas facing away from her. 'Klemper...' She thought, recognizing the ghost. Klemper must have noticed her presence and turned to face her. "Will you be my friend?" He asked in an annoying voice as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "No, now will you please go away?" The ghost didn't do as she asked, instead he drew in his breath and then blew an ice block towards her. She expertly smashed the block of ice then ran towards him and thwacked him in the stomach as hard as she could with her weapon. Pushing the button that activated the thermos installed within, Klemper was sucked inside and he rattled around. "I asked nicely."

A couple of seconds later a familiar cry rang out through the house. "Beware! For I am the Box ghost!" Jazz rolled her eyes, exasperated.

8888888888

Danny, weary form his battle with Ember, came home about an hour later, Fenton thermos in hand which had a certain ghost rock star inside, and saw that the floor in the living room was wet and boxes were thrown all over the living room as well as what he could see of the kitchen. "... Jazz?" He called out questioningly, " What happened here?" His sister stuck her head out around the kitchen doorway and smiled at her brother. "Oh. Hi Danny! Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up after I put these ghosts back into the ghost zone." She held out the anti-creep stick to show him. "Here, I got one more."

He walked though the mess and handed her his own Fenton thermos. "So, who attacked here?" He asked as she took the thermos. "Klemper, the Box ghost, and an ecto-eel. Whose in here?" She rattled the thermos and Ember voice shouted out. "Hey, watch it!"

"Ember." They both said at the same time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I love foreshadowing, now that I know what's going on. But I bet you don't! .


	4. more plot developments, and dream fluff

A/N: I'm glad some of you liked the DxS. Now who's ready for another chapter!

Disclaimer: Id better put it huh? I do not own Danny phantom, Jazz, Clockwork, Sam, Tucker, Vlad, Fright knight, the box ghost, and every other character on the show.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three ghost vultures flew out of the Fenton ghost portal and into the Fenton home, arguing amongst themselves. "I told you we should have grabbed the girl!" The leader used his wing to hit the speaker in the head. "Quiet! You don't want to wake the halfbreed do you?" That shushed the bird up and the three continued up the stairs out of the lab and into the kitchen. They continued through the kitchen and the living room, up the stairs to a hallway lined with doors.

There they separated and started to phase their heads through random doors, to see what each room held. "Why are we doing this again?" Asked the same bird who had complained before as it looked into a door, which turned out to be a bathroom. "Because if we don't we're going to have our heads mounted on the masters wall." The leader answered as he poked his head through another door, which was just a broom closet. "Yeah, but I thought the master liked stuff like this?" The leader looked back at the other vulture and shrugged. "He does, but he doesn't want to be directly involved with this." The other vulture who was not apart of the conversation stuck his head in a door then quickly pulled it out.

"I found her!"

88888888888

Unknown to the birds, Jazz was wide awake in her bed, wondering about a dream she had had earlier that night.

_She looked around the familiar place, trying to find the one who lived here. 'Where could he be!' She sighed and started walking in a random direction. She looked at the gears and clocks floating by in the background, hoping for a glimpse of either purple cloth or blue skin. She kept wondering for what seemed like hours, slowly losing hope of finding the one she was searching for. 'Could he have left? But this is his tower!' She felt tears coming to her eyes and tried to hold them back. _

_'I'm alone now... All alone...' _

_She was interrupted from her thoughts when suddenly two purple clothed arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her towards their owner. "Were you looking for me?" It was the person she had been searching for. She smiled and closed her eyes, only to have them open wide as the person started to nuzzle her neck. "Clo... Clockwork?" She managed to get out with out moaning at the touch. "Yes?" She gasped when after he was done answering her he stopped nuzzling and started giving her butterfly kisses up and down the side of her neck. "I... I was scared.. that.. that you left me.." Her breath kept hitching as he continued to kiss her, it was taking all over her power to keep standing and not melt into his touch. Thankfully he stopped kissing her and moved his head so his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered in her ear which sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. "I will never leave you." He let go of her waist and turned her so she was facing him. She looked up at his face and into his red eyes as she smiled at him. "Promise?" He smiled back at her as he put his hand to cup her jaw and lowered his head to meet hers. "I promise..." _

She woke up right after that for some reason and hadn't stopped thinking about it since. 'I don't like Clockwork like that... do I?' She rolled over and stared at her ceiling, trying to sort out her feelings 'I mean, he's nice, and he's caring. Plus he is kinda cute, for a ghost anyways. But he's a ghost! And I'm a human!' She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. 'It doesn't matter anyways, he's not coming back.'

A sudden chill flooded her room making her shiver. She snuggled further down into her blankets, trying to keep warm when a voice spoke right in front of her. "Shhh, I think she's close to waking up." Her eyes shot open and she stared into a green face with a beak and red eyes. "AAAAHHH!" She screamed as she rolled backwards and off the other side of the bed. She scrabbled backwards and saw two other ghost birds in her room. One of the vultures hit the one that had been staring at her. "Great job, you woke her up!" While the two vulture ghosts got into a fight, Jazz gathered her senses and ran as fast as she could out of her room. The third ghost quickly brought that fact to the others attention. "Quit fighting, She's getting away!"

Jazz ran as fast as she could down the hall, but stopped when she saw a door open as Danny stepped out of his room and into the hallway. "Jazz, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep!" Before Jazz could respond the three vultures flew out of Jazz room and straight for them. Danny, now wide awake, saw the ghosts flying towards them and recognized them. "What are you three doing here!" He shouted as two white rings circled him as he transformed into Danny Phantom. As soon as he was fully transformed he rose into the air and looked down at the now scared vultures.

"We were just leaving..." Started one of them before another interrupted him. "No, we are not leaving until we get the girl! I do not want my head plastered to a wall!" The two got into yet another argument and the third one slapped both of them. "Quiet, both of you. Its three against one. He's not even a full ghost, we can take him!" The other two came to their senses and circled Danny, forgetting about Jazz, who had sneaked away.

Jazz went down to the living room, leaving Danny to deal with the ghosts, which, sounding by the Vultures cries, he was having a very easy time doing. Quickly grabbing the Fenton thermos, which was on the coffee table, she ran backup stairs to the fight. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw that two of the ghosts were already on the floor, unconscious. She sucked the two birds up with the thermos then turned over to Danny, who was holding the third one and trying to get information out of it.

"Why are you three here? Did Vlad send you!" The ghost laughed at him, "Why would I tell you, ghost boy!" Danny wasn't fazed by the birds response and tried a different approach. "Did Plasmius take Mom and Dad!" The bird laughed again, more loudly this time. "Your not even close, boy!" The ghost had enough questioning so he phased himself out of Danny's grip and flew towards Jazz, talons in front of him, ready to strike. Jazz dodged to the side and out of harms way, but the bird wasn't after her. He grabbed the Thermos out of her hand and flew downwards through the floor, most likely going back into the ghost zone.

The siblings looked at each other, both wondering what the bird meant by Danny's question not even being close 'Either he's lying, or Vlad isn't involved in this...' Thought Jazz. 'And if Vlad isn't... Who is?'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hehehe.. um... yeah... please review! And guess what, I already have an idea for a third fic! Yay!


	5. Getting to the good part now!

A/N: Kinda short, but alot happens, my story is drawing to a close! Tons of skipping, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Danny Phantom!

--------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------- --------------------- ------

A figure floated through the ghost zone, furious. '_Why do I have to play messenger! I thought that was the Observers job!' _The ghost shook her head and landed on a piece of floating land. '_I wish that he would hurry, I still need to keep an eye on Clocky...'_ She was cut from her thoughts as a large metal ghost landed next to her. "Who are you? Where are the others that usually come?" The ghost girl sighed, "My name isn't important, and the ones that usually come here have another job today so I'm doing their job today." The mechanical ghost studied the other ghost "Your just a whelp though!" The girl looked at him curiously. "What's a whelp? That ain't a bad thing, is it?" The other ghost sighed. "Never mind, what do The Ancients have to say?"

"Ummm... Oh, yeah! They said to keep trying. Something going to happen very soon, Either the humans are going to figure your behind this, thanks to your 'helpers'. Or Clocky's going to disobey them and help the mortals." The other ghost looked at her "You think that he would help a bunch of mortals?" The girl grinned "He likes them, or at least he feels like he's still responsible for them." The girl lost track of what she was saying and acted like she was listening to something only she could hear. After a few moments she turned back to the other ghost. "I gotta go now, Bye!"

--

Esper had once again found her way into Clockworks tower, more specifically a room with shelves and shelves of books. She found Clockwork there, holding a book but not reading it, instead he was lost in his own thoughts. "Hey Clocky! Wha'cha thinkin about?" The Ghost looked at her, shifting from the youngest form to the oldest one. "Esper... I believe something, or should I say, someone is interfering with time. And the results are more disastrous than last time."

"Do you know who?" Esper asked him. He shook his head. "No, they are some how able to conceal themselves." He responded as he put the book back and picked up another one "That's good." He turned to her, surprised. " And how, exactly, is that good?" Esper gulped. "I meant that it's good for the bad guys, cause thats what they probably want! But it's bad for us, yeah, very bad! I'm gotta go now, Bye!" The young ghost disappeared in a flash of light.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MADDIE IS GONE!"

Jazz winced as she heard Vlad's voice come through the speaker phone at Fenton works. Danny was wincing as well at the older mans voices volume. " I mean exactly that, Plasmius. Someone took Mom and Dad, and last night your vulture henchmen tried to get Jazz." However, they both realized he didn't hear Danny because they could hear loud noises in the background along with Vlad's voice, yelling.

"So these are the ones that Clockwork likes so much?" Jazz turned around and saw a purple hooded figure along with Skulker and a small blue skinned girl. "Who are you! What are you doing here!" Skulker smirked as the hooded figure shot out a beam from its skeletal hand, paralyzing her.

"So is this Jasmine Fenton?" The figure asked as he floated over to her. Skulker nodded, "Yes, that's her. What are you going to do with her?" The hooded figure turned around, "That is none of your business Skulker. You may leave now." The girl turned towards the ghost hunter and brought her hand up to a red stone hanging around her neck as a portal opened up behind Skulker, sucking him inside then closing.

"Thank you Esper. Those lower level ghosts are very annoying. Now please take Miss. Fenton here to where her parents are. They are probably most eager to see her again." Esper nodded and floated over to Jazz and grabbed a hold of her arm. "Come on, I want to know more about the person who managed to get on Clocky's good side!"

--

_Danny's POV_

Suddenly a bright flash caught Danny's attention. He looked over to where his sister should have been to ask if she saw anything when he noticed no one was there. "Jazz?" He looked around the room and saw no hint of her. "Jazz, this isn't funny." Another flash happened and suddenly Clockwork was standing in front of him. " Jasmine isn't here, she was taken by the same ones who has your parents." Danny recovered from his shock "What? Why!"

"I have an idea, but I'm not for sure." Danny eyes flashed green, his temper reaching a boiling point from his parents and now his sisters, disappearance. "Why didn't you interfere when they took her, or when they took my parents for that matter!" He asked, his voice betraying his anger. "Because, the person who is doing this is stronger than I am."

"Stronger than you! You control _TIME_! How much more powerful can a ghost get!" Danny was interrupted when a voice came over the speaker on the phone "Daniel! Tell me who took Maddie!" Before Danny could do anything Clockwork floated over to the phone.

"Vlad Masters, I believe you should come here at once." He pushed the button and turned around to see an angry Danny Phantom.

----------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ ------------------- -----------

A/N: I, being the impatient person I am, decided that I had enough suspense and Have cut straight to the chase! Sorry if it bugs you, but I'm not changing it!


	6. umm no title!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. But here is another chapter of Lone Protector.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"See, we told you he would disobey!" The Observers said as the Ancient ghost council watched a screen that showed the mortal realm. "You should strip him of his powers and give them to some one who won't disobey the rules!"

The council spoke between themselves till one spoke up. "Clockwork has always been trusted with the power of time, and he has never abused the power before. I think we should give him another chance."

Some of the ancients nodded in agreement, however a bunch shook their heads. "That is to lenient. This is the second time he has disobeyed us. I think we should do as the Observers recommend and strip him of his powers."

Esper, the Observers, and a lone Ancient watched as the others fought amongst themselves. This was going better than they planned.

XxxxxxX

"Daniel, quit it. Esper is manipulating you emotions."

Clockwork easily dodged an ecto ray that Danny had fired at him. "No, it's your fault! You could have prevented it all! Or at least could have warned me!"

"You think I didn't want to?" He asked, He knew that the small ghost was controlling the half ghosts emotions. So he wasn't to hurt about the accusation.

"I don't know! I don't know how you ghosts think!" He exclaimed before using the ghostly wail, which Clockwork was able to block.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Clockwork used his own ghost powers to slow down time to encased Danny's hands in ecto energy. Then let time go to it's normal flow.

Danny was surprised that he was suddenly unable to move his hands. Clockwork floated in front of him. "Think Daniel, Would I have not of warned you if I could?"

Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, "Yeah, you would of. But why do I feel so angry at you then?"

"It's Esper. A ghost that can control emotions."

" A ghost who controls emotions?" He said, disbelieving. What kind of power was that?

Before Clockwork could point out that if he could control time, why couldn't another ghost control emotions, Vlad appeared in his ghost form in the middle of the Fenton's Living room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yeah, it's a tad short. Sorry.


End file.
